court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue's Life
This shows a timeline for the Rogue's Life Campaign and the events in order. Introduction Write the first section of your page here. Timeline Start year: 2524 ??: Biesvang: *??: Living On a Graveyard *??: Corruption in the Order of Morr ??: The Journey To Averheim: *??: A Witch Hunter's Retirement. *??: Goblins and Deserters, The City of Vigaun. *??: River Trolls and Bridges ??: Under-Averheim: *??: In the Paws of Sniffelscream. *??: The Red Crest, Dimzad appears. ??: Averheim: The Orc Invasion. *??: Making Money, Lawful and Lawless. *??: Defending the Walls. *??: Rats in the Sewers. *??: von Halmith, a Tragedy. *??:The Wraiths *??: Villandter's Doom ??: On a Ship to Biesvang & Return to Biesvang: *??: The Thief *??: Fear the Mage. *??: Skysnipper, the Hunter. *??: The Pact With Death. ??: The Route to Altdorf: *??: Nuln, A Skaven Ambush. *??: Spirit of the Forest. *??: The Inneater. *??: Slay the Mage & Deathwish. *??: Übersreik, the Dead Man's Tears *??: Übersreik, the Blood Mother's Minions *??: The Mortis Engine ??: Altdorf, The Imperial Capital *??: Brother of Valdis *??: Preparing An Expedition *??: First Days at the Colleges *??:The Great Betrayal *??: A Game of Magisters and Apprentices: Ink ??: Marienburg: *??: A Game of Magisters and Apprentices: Last Moment Change *??: And Red Shall Extinguish the Blue, and Darkness Engulf Them Both. *??: A Gift for My Brother, May It Kill Him As He Sleeps. ??:To The Land of The Dead *??: The Missing Acolytes & Assassin On Board *??: Sartosa, the City of Pirates *??: The Skaven Fleet & Unexpected Help ??:The Expedition on Land *??: Getting Away From Tonna Rosa *??: A Meeting With The Liche King *??: Left In The Ruins. *??: Numas, Where Death and Life collide *??: The Herald's Treachery *??: Valencio's Mistake *??: The Corruption of a Magister *??: The High Queen's Arrival *??: Dimzad's Curse *??: Settra The Imperishable *??: The Ultimate Sacrifice ??: The Black Pyramid *??: Alive and Kicking Major Events The Siege of Averheim The Orcs decided it was time to attack. Soon they jumped from the sewers and over the walls - battle was everywhere. In the meantime the characters tried to enter the tower, but goblins attacked in great numbers. They fought through and smashed the gate, but were captured - being saved by D'hoinee and Valencio. They disguised themselves and crept their way through the tower, but by accident promised a guard that he could have "fun" with Ulrikke and Johanne. Ulrikke did not like this and shot him. The shot was heard in the entire building and soon they were fighting to get further up. Reaching the top floor they entered a room where they confronted Vilandter and his pet magister. It seems there had been some sort of misunderstanding - Vilandter was sure they were someone else - but since he still held Ida captive, they were forced to battle his magister. It turned out Vilandter and his magister was followers of The Changer, and as they battled the magister, orcs assaulted the tower from the outside. Part of the wall was torn down by a great boulder, and Frida von Halmith caused a podium to fall upon the mutated Tzeentch sorcerer. As he was crushed Vilandter escaped by using a token with a bound spell, travelling to Kislev in a flash. Valencio offered to use a favor he had from his "master" - a mysterious woman controlling some sort of organization (of which both Valencio and Katharina was part) - to demand Vilandter's death. Wolfgang denied, as Vilandter was someone else's problem now. As they tried to penetrate the room where Ida was held captive, a magical trap exploded. As they rose from their pain, they found that the tower had been divided in two, a large crack in the middle. Frida, Ulrikke's sister, was lying on the other side of the crack, one leg lost and her arm wounded heavily. As Johanne jumped over to save her, Valdis and Wolfgang entered the now open room, saving Ida from her torturers. Unfortunately Johanne could not save Ida, and even if she had survived it would have been with no arms - a life not worth living. As they returned down they found Dimzad, unfortunately still alive. The Pact With Death They pay Valencio and get back the Amulet of Brannenbaum. They travel to Biesvang. On the way some money and the amulet is stolen and the characters are accused of being heretics. A Templar of Morr is investigating the death of their High Priest, and he arrests them. They manage to convince him that everything is not as it seems and they try to contact Sir Rikwald in Biesvang. He has travelled on to Altdorf. They go to the graveyard, reuniting with the priests, Jonathan and Theodore, and the greatsword, Veit. There they return the amulet and the spirit of the dead knight comes forward. Only Valdis can defy its powerful aura and stays in the face of the spirit. It demands repayment for the crime commited and requires of Valdis and his companions that they must go fulfill its bidding: go to the land of Nehekhara and slay the King of The Dead, so that the War of the Dead might be at an end. In return it grants him and his companions a boon to resist the forces of chaos, so they cannot falter to normal human weakness in their attempt to fulfill the quest. However the blessing also carries great pains to those who seek to avoid the quest. The Templar of Morr sentences Veit of Averheim to watch over the characters and kill them if they turn out to be heretics. After fighting of skaven slavers in the graveyard in Biesvang they found a ship to take them back to Averheim. Unfortunately the captain onboard your other ship stole your items and sailed off. Saved by Gert, the boatsman, the ship with the stolen items were crashed and they defeated the cultust physician that had just used the captains wounds as an excuse to take over the ship. They avoided orcs while travelling by land to Averheim, met up with the Knight Dieter and got Valdis' papers (though they are now expired) Valdis ended up buying off Veit of Averheim, and sent him home. The continued by cart towards Altdorf, since boat is super expensive for long distance travel. After leaving Nuln, were Dimzad mourned a fallen friend (Thuradila Axeheart), they continued north but were attacked by skaven as Dimzad was trying to rid them of the skaven hunter once and for all. As Sniffelscream runs away and Dimzad returns, anger on his face, their travel continue. Following the old dwarf road from Nuln to Altdorf, they come across a burned down tavern. It doesn't look too good, and the sun is going down in the horizon. D'hoinee offers to scout the area for a proper resting place, and soon leaves and returns. A nearby waystone from an ancient civilization lies hidden nearby. Difficult to find and untouched by man and beast alike, she believes it to be a safe place to camp. As they approach the waystone Dimzad mumbles something about it being of elven make, but comments no further. As he takes the guard and you go to sleep, the stone vibrates a comforting tune. From the wild woods around you, white shades dance to the stream of music, as even the dwarfs are forced to sleep.